Snow White
by haileygrl
Summary: Chloe Snow is the newest student at the famous Rougue Cross Academy. In some ways Chloe is an outcast. She's moved back and forth throughout the U.S. Finally, her parents drop her off in her hometown, Rochester, New York where her new journey begins...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New series anyone? Yes, no, maybe so? Who cares? Anyways, this is more of a side story than a continuation. I do mention some main characters of the ORIGINAL story (that I do not own), but it leads into its own issues. First, I'd like to thank my dear friends for helping me get over my writer's block and personal problems. If you ever happen to stumble on this story, congrats! You were thanked! I'd love to hear some feedback on this story, because I feel like I screwed up on some of the details by not adding enough of the ORIGINAL story into it. I really hope you FanFic-ers like it!**

**Chapter 01 – New Doors Open**

Chloe Pov:

"_Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah… Party Night… I'm breaking my heart, _I hummed along with the tune as I pulled back my still wet hair. I quickly grabbed my brush, blow dryer, and flat iron. I plugged in the last two and brushed through my layered black hair. It sifted through the bristles easily, a sign that I had gotten rid of all of the knots. With the blow dryer set on 'high' and the temperature on 'medium', I began to dry my raven black locks. The song was coming to an end, and when it hit its last note I hummed my own song.

'Beautiful Love' was the song I had written for my first love. I had moved into Rochester with my parents on business and business alone. I had not expected to love this new _home, _but I did. I began to sway with the song ringing in my ears, twisting around and slanting my face to get rid of the caught hair.

_Hey beautiful_

_You are so gorgeous_

_You make my heart thump wildly_

_When I see your shining eyes_

_I can't help but think_

_Will you be with me, tonight?_

I stopped abruptly, feeling a sudden chill go down my spine. I felt a breeze blow in from the window on my right. I looked over and sure enough it was open. My crème white curtains rustled lightly and I watched as a small bird landed just outside on my windowsill. It was a small grey Tufted Titmouse; an extraordinary bird, but one not local. He was a spectacular site. _Much like the first time I saw my first love… _

I pulled my 'I heart mustache' tee over my head and zipped up my black skinny jeans. I grabbed my neon socks and shoes. I quickly made my way downstairs, the beige walls almost taunting me, telling me that I would never be able to escape leaving this safe haven. My heart leaped at the thought of the future. _Everyone's desperate to grow up, yet I want nothing to do with it. _I grabbed my lunch and put in my _Kuroshitsuji _bag. Locking the door, I turned and faced the bright Monday morning light.

_Chloe Snow, the new girl that just transferred into Rogue Cross Academy. _

As I walked down the open sidewalk I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned, letting my electric blue eyes scan the area behind me, looking for the culprit. I slowly turned back around, my eyes meeting a pair of golden ones. The gold eyes belonged to a tall, bronzed, brunette hunk. My lips turned up in a smile, "Leon! Don't be such a damn creeper!" He watched me silently before breaking into a huge grin.

"Sorry Snow, no can do. I missed you way too much. And now you're going to have to feel the wrath of my loneliness." Some way up the street two girls called for Leon, smiling and waving. They wore extremely short skirts and low cut tanks, showing off the tops of their breasts.

"Yeah, so lonely you had to go and find a bunch of hookers? Nice greeting dork!" He smiled and took my small into his large one. We walked together all the way to the bus-stop. During our crazy long wait (ten minutes), Leon entertained me with funny stories of all of our old friends. Some guy, who had a crush on me, tried to go out with the blonde bimbo. She dated him and dumped him the day of graduation. Then there was Laura Lee, who lived in an apartment next to Leon's, she asked a quarterback out and then was brutally attacked by the blonde bimbo. The blonde bimbo was dumped a year later and started going out with the nerd from Science Camp. Mr. Science Camp had an extensive collection of old teeth from deceased pets and test samples of rat poop. He also collected porn magazines from Korea.

"And then the garage door fell on the kid. He's been in therapy for a while now…" I laughed. Leon got to see everything. Everything I missed when my parents moved again. I left Rochester after becoming close to Leon and his cousin Reddox.

"Hey, what happened to Reddox? She still lives here?" Leon shrugged and we boarded the bus. The two 'hookers' sat two rows ahead of us. They turned to Leon. "HEY! Beautiful, you are so sexy!" My heart stopped. _Holy guacamole! That sounds like their moving in on my Leon! _I stared at them and they gave me the '_What a looser! Stop staring at us before I scratch your eyes out' _look. Leon smiled at me again, and mouthed 'That's what you get for staring'.

We finally made it to the front gates of Rogue Cross Academy about two minutes before the bell rang for class. I gave Leon the 'really?' look. He took my hand and we both fell into a sloth-like walk. And when the bell rang for class, we continued like a few fellow classmates. Most of them were sitting and completely ignoring the fact that they were going to be late.

"Leon… I have a question. Why aren't they rushing into class like everyone else?" Leon chuckled, "Because Snow. They've got lives! C'mon. Let's ditch!" I laughed at him and began to move faster.

We finally made it to room 2-B before the doors locked. When I reached for the knob, the door swung open revealing a tall black haired tanned woman, around the age of 30. "Of course. I knew I'd find my newest student with the likes of you Mister Holt. Miss Snow, in the future I advise you steer clear of this pest. He is a worthless good for nothing piece of shi-"

"What was that old lady? You wanna fight!" Mrs. Hanley just laughed and scolded him. When Leon pestered her even more, she flat out told him to shut up. First period went by quickly, as did second, third, and fourth.

Fifth period was Drama, and I had Mrs. Neal. Leon insisted she was the best teacher on campus, and I soon found myself agreeing. Her open and enthusiastic personality made class seem… fun. When we began Improvisational games, I started to get nervous. Everyone in the class either thought it was an easy A or had taken it because they knew what they were doing. I was thrown into this pile.

"Now, a very popular game we play is 'Party Quirks'. There are four guests and one host. One at a time the guests will enter the 'party' room. That will be our stage, and as they come in the host has three chances to guess what their quirk is. Got it? Fantastic! Now the host is… Jenna! Our guests will be… Emilia, Tiara… Leon… and…" I prayed it wasn't me. When her soft hazel eyes passed right over me, I let out a sigh. She took that as a sad little sigh. And, taking the sigh the wrong way, she chose me. _Should've seen that coming… _

For the next hour, Leon continued to yell at our 'hostess with the mostess' Jenna. "Are you a… howler monkey?" Mrs. Neal chuckled. "No Jenna, I'm sorry but you have not paid attention to your guest… he is a?" The class chimed in yelling out things like _spazz, fag, dumbass, _and_ looser. _"Nope! I'm a raging lunatic. Jeez… you guys suck!" Leon sat down and smiled at me. It was my turn and I knew if I tripped over my feet, I'd surely hurl. I made my way towards Jenna. "Hey! I'm Jenna! Who are you?"

"I…uh-uh-uh-um…? Name's a-uh-…Well, you uh- see, that I uh- um-… MY NAME IS CHLOE SNOW!" Jenna looked at me while the entire class erupted in laughter. "If Jenna can't guess this one right, then God help her!" Jenna watched me her deep blue eyes, sighed and gave up. The game ended instantly, and we all sat down and wrote out a very long reflection on the game. Thank God the bell rang!

Lunch rolled around and I was eager to get in line for food. My stomach grumbled loudly and Leon laughed at me. "You must be hungry, eh? Just think about the multiple ethnicities of the food. Mexican, Chinese, American, Italian, and so much more! You know you want it! The colorful array of sushi and the way those Panini's sizzle… Mmm Mmm! Yummy!" I socked him in the arm. But, he got me thinking. This was supposed to be a great school! That meant great food!

I walked up to the counter ready to order food out the kazoo, when my eyes met up with an ugly grey blob they called 'meat' loaf. _That could not be considered meat… _"Uh… Leon… What is that? And is it really moving?" Leon laughed at me again.

"You've never had school lunch till you had _our _school lunch. It makes more sense when you don't think about it," he said. _Figures that this school would have revolting food that moves, _"I think I'll stick to the vegetarian diet… What do they have on the menu?" Leon gave me a look that said _It doesn't get any better… trust me. _And boy was he right. My choice was ugly grey blob or smelly green slop. I was about to get sick all over the slop, not that anyone would be able to tell because it would look just the same, when there was a shout.

"Hey newbie! What's up?" "Yeah, what's up Snow White?"

I looked over to my right where Tiara Bell and Emilia Moore stood. They both had big goofy grins on their faces. Leon looked at them and laughed. "Snow, those two are nothing but cackling witches. As Mrs. Hanley says, 'steer clear'." Tiara socked Leon's arm and Emilia put her arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, we are very dangerous Circle Midnight witches, from Night World. Beware of our evil!" I laughed at Emilia and Tiara. They were certainly brightening up my lunch nightmare. But, my mood soon dampened when the shouting started up again.

Two girls were glaring harshly at one another. A security guard got between the girls, but the caramel curled one lashed out at him. The guard was knocked over and he slammed into the cafeteria wall. The other one, Brianna Lewis was her name, shoved the caramel curled girl into the side of the snack machine. Molly Murdock, Brianna's best friend, snagged a plate of the green slop and threw it at one of the caramel curled girl's friends. She tumbled over a table at the force of the throw. Then, as if a something suddenly combusted, the moving grey blobs and smelly green slop were airborne. The chocolate milk spun throughout the cafeteria, splashing everyone in its way. The students used the regular low fat milk as bombs and the caffeine free sodas as grenades. Everything was a mess, and everyone made a mad dash to the double doors, fleeing the scene before they were pelted with the disgusting lunch. Finally, the security guard called for back-up and Brianna was dragged away. The caramel curled girl smiled and waved, before she too, was dragged off.

In all the commotion, I hadn't even realized that I was still in the same spot, dripping soda and slop. Blob and milk were all in my hair and I even noticed gum on my shoe. It took all of my strength not to yell at Tiara, Emilia, and Leon for using me as a human shield.

Leon ended up getting me to ditch sixth and seventh period. We walked home in silence, watching as other Rogue Cross students ditched, trying to find a way to get themselves clean again. Once again, I felt weird around Leon. As if we belonged together. But, it couldn't happen because we were only friends and nothing more.

Leon turned his golden eyes to me and just stared; I pretended he felt the same way about me too. He couldn't possibly though. It went against everything we stood for. And we stood for friends not getting all lovey dovey with each other and possibly ruining their friendship. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke.

"So, how did you like your first day of Rogue Cross?" I stared at him. _How was it? How was it? It was terrible! I was slathered in food! Or whatever they call it! I was embarrassing myself thinking that maybe I could fit in at this school. Everyone has a group or a cliché. I have a few stragglers and you. And to top it off, I have every class with you, the one guy I have ever had any feelings for! You! And you don't even notice me in that way! WHY? _But, instead I calmly replied, "It was cool."

As soon as I got home, I slapped the door in his face. I could not stand this anymore. I felt like Bella, Rose, Clary, Claire, Monica, and all those other girls who had weird obsessions for the their Edward, Dimitri, Jace, Shane, Michael, and other tough hot guys. I felt useless and embarrassed.

I ignored my phone the rest of the night, trying to erase all my memories of today from my mind. I clutched my 'Winnie the Pooh' plushie to my chest and pulled the neon green Snuggie closer. I let my tangled black mop of hair hit the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut.

All that night, I dreamed of Leon sneaking in my window and holding me while I slept. My imagination was so good; it felt as if he was really here.

Leon Pov:

My golden hawk eyes rested upon her body. I quickly hopped into her room unnoticed. She was snoring softly as I moved around her furniture to get closer to her. Soon, I was standing right beside her. Brushing a stray lock from her face, I slid into the bed with her. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around her body. She fit into me perfectly. Still sleeping she turned her face into my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head. With that action, Chloe nuzzled into me. I held her tighter against my chest. Hopefully, I was erasing any bad dreams from her mind and creating new pure ones. Though I didn't know what she thought of me, I knew I was completely in love with her.

One thing was clear; I Leon Holt had met my soul mate, Chloe Snow.

**AN: Okay! That wasn't a total fail. That was approx. 2,644 words and counting! 4 whole pages (and the top of page 5) were filled. I've done really well for half a sheet of binder paper. My plot for this chapter was in a notebook… Ha. Anywho, I'm excited for this new series. I hope it turns out well! Wish me good luck, and please review! Those little guys make me smile even when I'm having a Chloe Snow cafeteria slop and blob moment. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! It's 10:42 p.m. I'm tired. I've had an extremely long day and I'm about to pass out. But, before I do, I'm going to try to crank out another chapter… Oh well, if it's so-so, I apologize. This chapter is a little more laid back. I don't think food will be flying today. But, you will be seeing something else. Something more… hot? Annoying? Depends on how you see this little surprise/gift. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 02 – The People's Prince**

_**Recap of Chapter 01:**_

_Though I didn't know what she thought of me, I knew I was completely in love with her._

_One thing was clear; I Leon Holt had met my soul mate, Chloe Snow._

_**End of Recap**_

Leon Pov:

As soon as the sun touched my bare shoulder and the alarm clock began buzzing, I knew instantly that I had stayed too long. Chloe began to rustle under me and I had to escape before she saw me. I grabbed my shirt that had mysteriously come off during my stay, and jumped out the window. I landed lightly on the grass below, but I had to look up. I watched as the irritated and grumpy Chloe had an argument with her clock about waking her up so early. I laughed and quickly jogged off to my apartment before my mind could tell my body to stay and watch Chloe get ready. And… shower. Chloe was right. I was a creeper.

As I reached the doorknob to my room, it sprang open. I watched as my mischievous cousin, Reddox Fang, glared at me. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was with my Snow White. You?" She huffed at me grumpily and sat back down on my bed. "Waiting for you. I'm leaving; leaving Rochester. I hear that California is beautiful. And L.A. is the place to go for celeb stalking. Pack your bags, California awaits!" I shook my head, and whispered into her multi-pierced ear that I had finally found my soul mate. I awaited her response and she squawked out a laugh. She must've thought I was the funniest thing in the world right now. But this was no joke, and I was dead serious about Chloe.

"Believe what you wish, but there are no such things as 'soul mates'. Ash Redfern and Quinn Redfern have got you believing in nonsense. You may want to believe that there is someone special out there for everyone, but news flash. There isn't. Now c'mon. I already paid for your ticket." Again, I shook my head to her and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't get too cocky. I'm older than you. And no way. I've got school to go to." I called back to her. I knew she was staring after me confused. _Chloe's only been here for a day and I suddenly want to go to school. What has she turned me into?_

Chloe Pov:

My alarm clock went off on its normal buzzing rampage. And as always I got into an argument with it. _If Leon saw me talking to inanimate objects, let alone arguing with one, he'd think I was a freak for sure!_

I slowly got up feeling the bed. It was warm on both sides and I only slept on one…. I let the thought slip out of my head as I yanked my nightgown over my head. I tossed it into the hamper and streaked to the bathroom. Finally, hot water cascaded down my body. I shampooed, conditioned, lathered, rinsed, and repeated. By the time I got out of the shower, I was super squeaky clean! I ran back to my room and riffled through my drawers and closet searching for something that was respectable for me to wear. I was stuck with a dress. A plaid red dress with ruffles and a flower. I wanted to die! Leon would never take me seriously in a girly dress that screamed SUMMER!

I had nothing else, so I silently put on the summery dress and my favorite pair of Converse. I ran downstairs, my hair flying around me, already curling up. Sliding down the railing, I made it to the kitchen in record time.

_Deliciousness to my taste buds! Frosted Flakes Party time!_

I finished my breakfast and snagged my trademark _Kuroshitsuji _messenger bag; I ran straight out the door and into my personal creeper. Leon smiled at me warmly and we began our long journey (about 5 minutes) to the bus stop, where we waited centuries (6 minutes) for the bus to arrive. Our silence did not last long though. As the bus passed by the students of other schools, Leon opened his mouth to speak.

"Chloe, did you know that our school used to be a boarding school? Actually, the school board is thinking about returning it to that state. It was an Academy built to protect the identities of its students." He chuckled as if he had told a joke. "The identities of the mysterious and evil students. You know when Emilia said she was apart of Circle Midnight? Circle Midnight is a secret witch organization hidden from the eyes of mortals, mortals being you humans. There's this thing called the soul mate principle. Brianna Lewis has a soul mate. She hasn't seen him in years though. They were split up by the Elders. I'm going in circles aren't I? Oh, well. Elders are those who wish to keep humans and 'us' away from one another. We are hidden from you because if you knew who we are, what we are, you'd be killed with the rest of the filthy human-"

I quickly cut him off, "Are you trying to insult me? Tease me? I'm not stupid. There are no such things as witches. Night World is some fantasy you believe in. No, I thought you were nicer than that!" For next few minutes, Leon stared at me shocked.

"Chloe! We _are _soul mates!" I slapped him as hard as I could. Why was he doing this? Did he know I loved him? What was to be accomplished by such a declaration? _Why the hell am I even thinking about this? He's a jerk. He's not the Leon I know. _

We got off the bus in the nick of time. The bell chimed for first period. Leon wouldn't leave me alone and I got detention from Mrs. Hanley, and to make matters worse Leon followed me. He even got detention to talk to me. I had finally had it with Leon and his trying to talk to me, so the first chance I got, I ran. And hid. And was found.

By… Emilia Moore.

"Hey, what's up with you? Why are you hiding in a bush Little Snow White?" I explained everything Leon said to me and my feelings for him. When I had finished, she was shocked and I could have sworn for a split second she wasn't breathing. Then, her voice came out in a whisper. "He told you about the Night World? How could he! It goes against Night World law!"

I let out an exasperated sigh. Was everyone trying to piss me off? Emilia stared off, probably thinking up more lies to tell me. She finally looked back with a goofy smile on her face. Emilia grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to another room. The K building came into site and for second I thought she was going to drag me to Leon. But, instead she took me into K-07.

The classroom looked like any other, except it was filled with a bunch of kids who looked like supermodels. Tiara, Brianna, Molly, and a whole bunch of kids I didn't even know lined the walls. In the middle of the room stood a gorgeous guy who was strumming his guitar. He had amazing brunette hair that looked like a coppery red in the light, and he had nice tanned skin and his muscles were… well, amazing! There was a bruise in his neck, but other than that, he was utter perfection.

"This is Ezekiel Tibalt. Tibalt is Greek for 'the people's prince'. Honestly, he's more like the people's king." Emilia's voice had taken me by surprise. Oddly enough no one else realized that I was in the room, so when I yelped their gaze was suddenly directed on me. Three girls glared at me, Curly from D-06, Blast from E-03, and Femme from G-12. I knew them and they knew me, and well… I was scared of them because they looked like they wanted me dead.

'_What is she doing here?' 'How the hell did she get in here?' 'Did Emilia bring her?' 'Is Ezekiel thinking of her?' 'Why the hell is he staring at her like that?' _

All if the girls suddenly glared at me, except for Tiara, Brianna, Molly, and Emilia. Instead, they looked confused. Emilia had some sort of happy and confused look that-

"Ah!" The noise came from me. Ezekiel had gotten extremely close to me in a matter of seconds. And that had caught me off guard. While the other girls glared at me, Ezekiel smiled kindly taking my hand.

"Well, aren't you a lost one? What do _they_ call you?" I gulped. His hands began to creep up my arms. His guitar sat in the middle of the circle of jealous and angry girls. I was screwed.

Leon Pov:

I had to get to her and fast. My mind was telling me to give her some space, but the moment I caught sight of Emilia dragging her off to K-07 I raced to her, ignoring the pestering thoughts that filled my head.

As expected, the door was locked when I got there. I peeked through the small window in the door. Chloe was with Zeke. She looked too happy and giddy from my view. I was going to murder Zeke for getting close to her. He didn't know it yet, but I was going to drive a stake right through his heart if he touched her.

I jinxed myself. I really did. I felt pathetic for feeling lost, but I knew all too well, girls fell for him with one glance. A touch? That could ruin me! Hopefully, my soul mate was smarter than those others.

Tiara Pov:

Emilia let this little twerp in here? N was going to be uber-pissed. Zeke and Leon were off limits, and she put Snow White with the Prince. Dear Lord! From the corner of my eye, I noticed Leon running past mobs of students to get here.

I thought fast and quickly casted a spell to create a false image. Leon would see his little friend enjoying the presence of the prince, but in reality she looked a little green. _If she throws up on Ezekiel, I'm going to kill Emilia for letting her in!_

"Chloe… why don't you go and run along now. Ezekiel has more important things to do." Curly (who the hell names there kid Curly? Is she a freaking Lost Boy? WTF?) said with a fake smile. Chloe was actually thankful someone had saved her from Zeke. Femme and Blast (again, WTF? Do their mothers hate them?) walked right up to Chloe and yanked her away from Zeke. And what did Chloe do? She thanked them.

Zeke, obviously not liking the girls grabbing Chloe, quickly slid between them. "Hey, not everything is important. Chloe and I can hang now. Chloe, right?"

She shook her head and tore off. The door slammed behind her, leaving the angriest Zeke I have ever seen. And to make matters worse, Natalia walked in with her pack of viscous clones.

"Zeke-y poo, c'mon. My daddy wants to have lunch at the Royal Night restaurant. You know the underground one? Super fantastico!" Zeke brushed her off. He turned to everyone else.

"Okay, who let the delicious human in? Girls, I'm getting hungry and that wasn't very fair," slowly but surely, Zeke was getting irritated, "Okay. Whoever tells me, who let her in, gets to keep their head."

"I let her in." Emilia was begging for a death sentence.

"There we are! An answer! Congrats on keeping your head. Now, who is she and is she taken?"

"Chloe Shara Snow. And, yes. She is taken. Leon Holt made his claim on her last night, when he slept with her."

Brianna abruptly got up, followed by Molly, and the two left without another word. I knew they were angry with Leon for going against Night World Law, as were many of the other girls who looked upset. Nobody wanted Leon to die, not even his enemies. He was easily liked by everyone, and his enemies were no exception.

Zeke grabbed Emilia by the chin and tilted her head up so that she looked at him. "Little Emilia, you are my new favorite. Please, help me, because I need you to distract Leon Holt for a few hours. His claim means nothing unless she agrees. And I can tell she hasn't agreed and she definitely doesn't _know_."

**X…X**

I was carefully moving throughout the room. Leon was sleeping by her side, and neither of them knew of her presence. Until her foot stepped on a squeaky duck.

Leon sat up immediately staring at me. I glared, my light green eyes narrowing into slits. "Why the hell are you in bed with her? Leon, it isn't smart for you to associate with her kind! Didn't Reddox give you your plane ticket?"

Something dawned on him, and he realized what I had tried to do. "Yes, I noticed your love for her the moment I saw you two. Leon, the Elders kill for this kind of betrayal. Brianna and Molly left when they heard what you did. You're going to be on everyone's list. That's why I paid Reddox to come back. I needed her to take you away; not that you'd go, I knew you wouldn't. That's why I had other precautions set in place. There is no way you can go on without having someone knowing where you are and what you're doing at all times. In short, you're screwed. Good luck."

As I had predicted, Leon was going to give up. He picked up the unconscious Chloe and held her tight against his chest. "Hell no. Tiara, you can't split us up."

"And as far as I could tell in K-07, she didn't want you. She wants Ezekiel. Have fun with that bit of information."

AN: It got a little nutty. And yes, Femme Curly and Blast were NOT a part of the original plan. I needed someone! Sorry. It was supposed to be different. I might post alternate chapters at the end of the entire story. Maybe… yeah. Okay… So, what sucked and what made you want to hurl? :D Review?

PS: Curly is a Lost Boy name, hence the reference.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the last chapter was, like well, like um…, like yeah. Stereotypical of me to say that. No, not really. Anyways! So last chapter sucked and you know it, but this chapter you'll like! Hopefully, you will understand that I have problems and will pretend to enjoy so I don't cry. Just kidding, I only cry when my friend steals my cookie. "You want this cookie? Well, this cookies junk!"**

"**But I likey cookie…" Yes, Over the Hedge is a good movie… kind of. Moving on! I like ponies, the sky is purple, and your mom is nice! Or at least I hope she is…**

**Chapter 03 – The Dragon's Flame**

Ezekiel Pov:

When Chloe ran out on me, I did my work. Emilia reluctantly agreed to help me steal Chloe from Leon, and Tiara had stormed out of there dragging a sad little Emilia. I knew right away that she was going to make sure no one touched Chloe for the sake of the Elders, but she couldn't stop me, or my friends.

"And so, I propose that we, the Parker's, have our lovely heiress marry the 'People's Prince' Ezekiel, heir to the Tibalt fortune. All those who agree, say 'I'!"

The room burst out yelling 'I'. My folks laughed uncomfortably, trying to understand my behavior towards my engagement. I wanted to snap their necks.

Natalia didn't make it any better. She refused to release my arm, so the entire night I was gripped like a floaty to a drowning person. It was only until the date for our marriage had been set, did she let me go. And instead of running out of there like I had originally planned, I carefully got up and walked away with what was left of my dignity. No one noticed except for my caramel curled fiancée, who chased after me, very unlady-like.

I was stuck between her and a wall. It didn't help that she was trying to hit me. "How dare you run out on our engagement party! Forget the human! Tiara Bell will kill her tonight!"

Tiara Pov:

What was supposed to be an assignation, turned into a tea-party. Emilia had arrived at her house just before me and when I arrived to kill her, she was awake. I was going to kill her. Everyone thought I was going to protect Chloe, but Natalia wanted her gone and out of the picture, hence my presence.

"Emilia, Chloe, thank you for the invite, but I'm declining. I'm in high school. I thought you two were also attending. Must have been mistaken. Oops!"

They both laughed as I escaped from the home. My breath was ragged by the time I reached the house two miles away. _Witches may be supernatural, but we're not superhuman! _For once, I was jealous of a vampire's speed. And a werewolves hearing.

Leon popped out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me. "AH!"

"Well, hello there to you to. What happened to your elite team that knew where I was at all times?"

"Inside your girlfriend's house having a tea-party!"

He laughed at me like it was funny, and it wasn't! Emilia was going to pay for screwing it up! I was about to voice my anger, when the bushes by Leon began to move. It was really creepy.

"Hello? Is anyone out there creeping in the pushing like a potential stalker?" There was a silent yes that made its way over to where we stood. And I screamed and ran.

Leon Pov:

I laughed as I watched Tiara's fleeing figure pass over the hill. Molly was the first to come out. She sat there on her hands and knees with leaves in her red and white hair. She looked up and smiled at me, her fangs peeking out from her soft lips. Brianna jumped down from a tree landing lightly on her feet. Her crystal blue eyes pierced me. She did not look pleased.

"You slept with her! You really are a pig. I thought that maybe, just maybe you had some good decency to not be an ass, but I was wrong! And it took it long enough for you to!"

She was so mad se wasn't even making sense anymore. _Whatever keeps her from hitting me,_ I watched as her body began to shift into a crouch. Bree pounced on me, hard. And of course, the sweet Molly sat there laughing. I fought to keep Bree away from me, but with her speed and strength she knocked me down.

"For a guy, you're weak." I kicked her and she rolled off of me, letting me pin her to the ground. "I just don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." I got a 'sure' in return.

I rolled off of Bree and gave her a hand to get up. She took it reluctantly and began to swipe away non-existent dirt from her jeans and tank. "I wanted to warn you. Ezekiel, the people's prince, is going to steal away your soul mate. And yes, I know about your little secret. Reddox called me. And, you fail at life. Do you know nothing about the ladies? She was getting offly cozy with Ezekiel."

I saw red. Sheer rage clouded my mind, and for a moment killing the Tibalt heir didn't seem so illegal. But, Bree wasn't having any of it. She smacked my arm and pulled me off towards, my apartment. Molly followed us quietly.

Chloe Pov:

(After the normal routine of getting ready, orgasmic cereal, and year long bus stops)

I raced out of the bus heading over to my first class. Mrs. Hanley was unusually quiet. Instead of her usual rambling about photosynthesis or bickering with Leon about an answer no one really cared about, she was sitting at her desk staring off into space. And in Speech and Debate, Mr. Coiner had us copy a farewell address, which was unusual as well. He was always telling Femme to stop primping herself in class. Geometry, English, and Drama were the same. It wasn't until I reached lunch when I saw real emotion.

Students were doing their normal thing. Talking, chattering, picking at their food, and throwing it away. Femme was with her group and Blast and Curly were throwing paper airplanes everywhere. I tried to find Leon, but then I remembered I was angry with him. I decided to sit down at an empty table that was in a desolate part of the cafeteria.

The caramel curled girl, whose name turned out to be Natalia Parker, came right up to the table. I looked up and then returned my gaze to the sandwich I was eating. Turns out Mondays were the only days that they served the disgusting gross-

"Hey! Noob, get up and move."

I looked at Camille, Natalia's crony (the one who had gotten knocked down during the food fight), and shrugged. She yelled something that I didn't catch, so I ignored her. BIG mistake. Camille grabbed me and yanked me up by my hair. She tossed me from the table with superhuman strength and picked up my food. She handed it to Rue, her other crony, who shoved it in my face, then took my soda and poured it onto me as well. I was absolutely sticky… and I had PE next!

I would've died of embarrass meant, if Brianna walked up behind the two cronies and shoved them aside. She pulled Natalia towards her and socked her. Once the security guard took one look at us and hauled everyone to the principal's office, including the innocent Molly, who was trying to help me up.

**T_T**

The principal was not happy to find 'the sweet and lovely Parker heiress' in his office. She was not surprised to find Brianna and Molly there though.

"So, I take you two had another fight? Okay. Here's the deal, Natalia your free to go. Your parents will not be happy. Brianna, honey I'm sorry, you know the drill. Molly please wait for Bree to come back. Rue, Camille? You two are to partake in community service. Ten hours by next Thursday or it's doubled." He turned to me confused. "And you are?"

"Chloe Shara Snow. I'm a first year here at Rogue Cross Academy sir. You have a nice campus… uh, sir." Flattery was not in his diet because he did not look amused at all. "Right, don't let me find you in here again. You're lucky Leon Holt is looking out for you. Have a nice day, Miss Snow."

Brianna winked at me before the door shut. I made it about two feet before I was nose to neck with Leon.

"Hey, I'm sorry honey. I heard you had a mishap in the lunch-" He couldn't talk with my lips pressed to his. I don't know why I did it, but I did. Leon was looking out for me, even when I was ignoring him.

Leon let me kiss him longer before detaching me from him and placing a soft kiss to my forehead. "I love you my little Snow White." I laughed and hugged him hard. He took me and we both headed out the building with a large golden 'K' on it.

K-07 was soon in front of us, and I looked up at him surprised. "Let's go in. We are allowed to you know."

**O.O**

Zeke Pov:

"The gorgeous Chloe Snow graces us with her presence. What can I do for you, my princess?" She looked disgusted, but that would soon turn into adoration. Emilia split the two up and held onto Chloe's hand. Bree sat from across the room, glaring at me for being a spoiled bastard. I smiled at her, and then turned back to my princess.

"Nothing you can offer could possibly please me. I'm sorry, but I don't even know why I'm here." Leon smiled, "Because I had to pick up the worthless Bree and Molly duo." They began to walk away, but Emilia kept her grip. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I can't believe you! You've become a spoiled rotten ass! What happened to the people's prince? All I see is one annoying son of a bi-"

Molly grabbed her cousin, Josh Murdock, and began to pull him towards Bree, who was slowly trying to make her way to Leon. Josh yanked his arm away from her and yelled again. "Who the hell do you think you are? Some sort of god? Well, you're not. Now get off your high horse!"

It felt like he was letting go of years of pent up anger towards Zeke. And it was very uncomfortable when Tiara, Rue, Emilia, and Natalia moved to shut him up.

Curly and Blast just stared as Femme started shouting too. Josh shoved Zeke into the table and then they began their physical argument. I for one was not a fan of violence, but seeing Zeke struggle against Josh was funny.

Too soon the fight was broken up by CJ Davis, the star quarterback for the school team, who patted Zeke's back trying to calm him. They both looked at me as I tried to shrink away. Nothing could be done to get rid of the stares when we left. Bree looked over at me and whispered that it was up to me to decide who I wanted to be with, because the boys were going to get into a butt ugly fight one of these days.

I was fighting back a groan of pure torture when Leon said he had to go. I wanted to gouge out my eyes. I had completely forgotten why I had gotten mad at him, but I was willing to forgive. I knew I was going to become a needy girlfriend soon, but he shouldn't deny me of my time with him.

I got ready for bed, deciding to go to sleep with just my bra and panties tonight. It was too hot for anything else. I climbed in before deciding to where nothing to sleep. That would be too embarrassing if someone broke into my house to steal my crap.

Leon Pov:

I said good-bye and waited for her to go to sleep. When she did, I made my way into her room. I pulled back the sheet to find a surprise waiting for me. Chloe was only wearing a bra and underwear set. They looked too irresistible on her; I decided to sleep on top of the covers.

I felt like Edward Cullen, creeping on Chloe, that I decided that starting tomorrow I'd make my presence known. I could only hope she'd like it too.

**AN: Yes, he is quite the weirdo. But what do you expect? Aye… so how did you like it? Was it too much? Too little? Tell me please! Review because you know you want to! :D**

**PS: Because I'm a weirdo as well, is your mom as nice as I thought she was? Or does she kill cookie instead of bake them? Tell her I said hi! : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I posted chapter 3! Yay! You won't understand the chapter 3 title until, I don't know, the tenth chapter? Oh well, I'll remind you when it needs to be reminded. Yeah… I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and review!**

**Chapter 04 – A Movie to Die For Part 01**

Chloe Pov:

I pushed the Zeke or Leon campaign out of my mind. It was not a completion. I loved Leon, and not Zeke. Easy as that, but no one would agree or believe me. They insisted on my admittance to loving Zeke, or at least Emilia, Rue, CJ, Tiara, Camille, Femme, and Todd. Bree, Molly, Josh, Curly, and Blast were siding with Leon.

It was finally Saturday, the day from heaven. I wanted to go to the beach with everyone and soak up the much needed sun. The name 'Snow White' made sense because I was 'as fair as snow'. It was stupid. Of all the names I could have gotten, Snow White was mine. Leon was called Leon because that's just what they called him. Same for Molly and Josh. Brianna was Bree and she explained why. It was something about a certain somebody too lazy to write out her name. She gave a pointed look at Leon, who smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, I was three and Brianna is too long for me. Bree is simple and boring, like you." Bree began to chase him threatening to strangle him to death. Molly giggled loudly and walked away with Josh. The three kindly declined the beach saying that the sun didn't agree with them. I thought they were crazy. Who didn't love the sun?

But, before I could complain, Emilia popped up and offered to put on a movie in the abandoned room over at G-23. Of course I accepted, and then forced Leon, Bree, Molly, and Josh to accept as well.

**; 3;**

"So, Leon. In those four years apart, did you have any fun with other girls?" Leon looked at me a little shocked. He said nothing, but the giggles from Tiara and Emilia. Leon quickly mumbling a 'no one caught my attention' and walked away. I was a little hurt. Did he not feel comfortable talking about it? I had a major headache until Emilia rubbed her fingers against my temples. She had some kind of liquid on them, but I too distracted to find out. She was whispering, 'blood flow, headache go,' over and over again.

"You only have to say it once!" called Bree. Emilia glared, but let me go. We were all preparing to watch Beetle Juice, when the lights started to flicker. Leon started to grumble before heading out with the gang to go fix the lights. That left me, Zeke, and Emilia.

After three minutes, Emilia left saying, 'they were taking too long'.

_Click!_ Emilia had locked the door behind her, and I was stuck with Zeke.

I ran up to the door pounding and yelling. "Leon! Someone! Help me! I'm stuck in here with a lunatic!" Ezekiel looked over at me and mumbled, 'Help you? Help me! I'm the one stuck with a hostile psychotic!'

I tackled him and it turned into a race to see who could hit the other the most.

Leon Pov:

We headed up the stairs to go to the Electricity Room. It pissed me off that everyone but Chloe, Zeke, and Emilia came with.

Bree, Molly, Tiara, and Josh weren't going to help and I sure as hell couldn't trust Todd or CJ Davis. The twins were crazy. When we reached the room and I began to work on the wires. Every so often one would send sparks at me. The others sat on the table watching me with a bored stare.

I was just about done, when Emilia pranced into the room and spilled her glass of water on the box. It sparked, smoked, and then died. So much for fixing it.

And then it dawned in me, Emilia was with me. Which meant she wasn't with Chloe and Zeke. Chloe and Zeke were alone. In the dark. And he could be doing just about anything to her.

I tried to shove Emilia out of my way to get to the door, but she wouldn't budge. And the door closed with a click.

She locked us in. And I was going to strangle her.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but that's 3 updates in one day. I think I deserve a little break. Not really. :D I hope you enjoy your last few days of vacation. Yesterday was schedule pick up and I had to deal with so much weirdness. They don't take CHECKS! I had to pay with my own cash. My mom isn't going to pay me back. I know it! RAWR! **

**O,…,O **

**Going to go vamp on her. So, yeah. You might not be going to school on Monday, but I am. URGH!**

**PS: Review? You know you have to, or Emilia will lock you in a room… and make your headache go away! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's part 2 of a movie to die for. Because Beetle Juice is just that good :D**

**PS: The Dragon's Flame is about to be revealed. Because Todd and CJ are - gasp!**

**Chapter 05 – A Movie to Die For Part 02**

Chloe Pov:

I was going to kill Leon. It had been three hours since he left for the cable/electricity box thing. And to make it worse, Zeke has been with me the entire time. What made that creepy though, was the fact that he was staring at my neck the entire time. I really hope Leon gets here soon, or else I'll be fighting Zeke off of me again.

Leon Pov:

Todd and CJ were going insane. Tiara had been lecturing Emilia for three hours and had just finished. Bree was munching on a blood bag while Josh and Molly played rock paper scissors. How they remained so calm was beyond me. I just wanted to get out.

After ten minutes, Todd broke down he had shifted into a very large dragon. The room was suddenly very cramped as Todd/dragon started to burn down the door. Tiara immobilized him and Todd passed out. Too much stress made the kid weak-kneed.

I was about to go wolfy when Bree kicked the door down. "Why didn't you do that three hours ago?"

"Because three hours ago this was funny. You know, Leon could have done that too. He a werewolf. He's got the strength!"

It was true, but I was so caught up in Zeke and Chloe I hadn't even thought that out. I didn't listen to Tiara and Bree fight, no I was too busy trying to get to Chloe.

Chloe Pov:

Zeke had tackled me two more times before he had finally passed out. I was trying to get him off of me, when the door shattered around me. The door was now a pile of glass and mangled metal. Leon shoved Zeke aside and picked me up. He twirled me around in his arms before kissing me long and deep. I was happy but confused about the door.

"He lifts weights…" Bree read my mind. I nodded and snuggled into Leon's chest. It was so familiar and comforting.

We never really got to watch Beetle Juice, but it was okay because Leon decided to spend the night at my house. I couldn't stop giggling and kissing him. I went to bed feeling wonderful.

Zeke Pov:

Everyone was mad at me for forcing me on Chloe and then passing out on her. But I couldn't help it, I hadn't fed all day, and she was right there for me to eat.

Chloe had gone home, and true to my perverted mind, I stalked her to watch her change. But, instead I saw Leon get into bed with her permission. She really did like that little prick.

I guess I'd just have to crush him into dust.

**AN: OKAY! DONE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I'm alive! I have yet to perish in school, though my new schedule has left me so tired! And to make it worse, my friend's boyfriend is a butt munch! No offense, but if you're going to change my best friend, my sister, my twin, my partner in crime… you've got another thing coming! But, I can't do crap or she'll eat my face for yelling at her boyfriend! So Thursday morning she came by and gave me a hug, her boyfriend was staring at me, and went to go find our friend 'Little Bill', I half yelled half whispered, 'I hate your guts!' He turned around and glared. He wanted my approval of their relationship and he doesn't get it! My refusal!**

**Another story, in Chem. we were busting our asses trying to do random shit and the bell rang for 2****nd**** period. Everyone raced out of the room! And this one girl, she was really pretty (she had crystal blue eyes and pretty caramel skin), and so in a rush to get out before our teacher went off the deep end, she slammed her purse into a beaker and it shattered everywhere. Now my friend, Lauren (not me!), was standing right next to it and she freaked! It was so funny! Then in Speech & Debate 2, our class TA fell asleep during a lecture. It was hilarious because he almost fell out of the little chair. So far my school year (3 days…) have gone over pretty well. My English 2 Pre-AP teach is okay, and so is my 5****th**** and 6****th**** teacher. World History AP is sooooooo fun with my teacher!**

**PS: The reason why I kept saying teach was because I believe that all teachers deserve their privacy and if I ever bad mouth them here, they'll never know it was me who was talking about them. Maybe… HA-HA! In your face evil 8****th**** grade teacher! Your mathematics will never bring me down! :D**

**Chapter 06 – Her Heart Will Go On**

Britney Spears's 'Till the World Ends' played in the back room connected to the small living space Reddox was now in. She twisted this way and that trying to get a better view of the tiny water droplet hanging onto the ceiling for dear life. Does every apartment in the slums have this water issue? The bathroom absolutely refused to flush and the sinks spit out sewer water. The tap was also disgusting. Reddox was definitely not pleased with the cheap apartment. _I guess you pay for the bathroom and sinks… And everything else…_

Reddox was just about to slam the heavy door when Natalia crept into the room and slithered up to Reddox.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Red? Weren't you supposed to take the big bad wolf out of town? Oh! Well, looks like you found a loophole, considering you are a wolf yourself. And you're big, not so bad though…"

Reddox's lips curled back. She let out a harsh growl and crouched. Before Natalia could even blink, Reddox had caught her by the throat. Natalia's body jerked back as she tried to wrestle herself free from Reddox's grasp. They fought for the longest time. Reddox was winning this little tiff, so Natalia played dirty. She used Reddox's hair as a handhold; Natalia grabbed a fist of the bright red locks and yanked south. Reddox's head suddenly collided with the nasty stained carpet. Just as Natalia went in for the kill, the door flew open. There stood Leon Holt and Jayson Douge, her cousin and her best friend.

The thing most vampires forgot was that wolves traveled in packs.


End file.
